cantarella code geass bersion
by darckanllel
Summary: no existe el geass es un mundo totalmente diferente y lelouch no puede evitar obsesionarse con su hermanastra por su lado euphie esta igual


CANTARELLA

Code geass versión Song fic (Lelouch x Euphie)

Las palabras entre-- -- son parte de la canción cantarella originalmente de vocaloid y los personajes son de la serie de anime code geass

Otra ves le pasaba a pesar de poder con cualquier problema lidiar con gente que a cualquiera desarmaría en un instante se encontraba otra ves vagando por el palacio para evitar este asunto que lo venia complicando día con día cada ves con mayor intensidad mientras que ``ella´´ estaba en la misma situación que el dando un paseo por su hogar para intentar relajarse y poder sacárselo de la mente aunque fuera por un instante pero por esos asares del destino se volvían a encontrar otra ves como ya era costumbre y aunque intentase con todas sus fuerzas no podía evitarlo la terminaría mirando directamente una ves mas y sabia las consecuencias que esto traería al igual que ella en cuanto lo vio supo lo que sucedería a si que simplemente se limito a sonreírle

-Al encontrarnos, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se fijen en ti

-no se lo que es, ¿será atracción? Tu dulce sonrisa me hechizo

Ahí estaba otra ves su sonrisa aquella con la cual lo hechizaba una y otra ves y le hacia perder la cabeza por el momento pero el no podía permitirse eso el era mejor que eso era superior era lelouch Li Britannia el príncipe que a pesar de haber sido el décimo séptimo varón en la línea de sucesión uno de tantos hijos que tubo su padre el emperador había conseguido que este lo dejara en el tercer lugar después de sus hermanos Clovis y Schneizel en la línea sucesoria no podía tirar todo por algo como esto el solo pensar en que se sentía atraído por una de sus hermanas era algo de lo que no acaba de convencerse era moralmente incorrecto pero aun así no podía evitar el mirarla ver desde el inicio de los grandes vestidos que ella solía llevar en tonos de rosado y crema que simplemente hacían realzar mas su belleza luego subía para empezar a notar el hermoso cabello rosa que caí suelto y llegaba mas abajo de su cintura y luego sus ojos iban a al rostro de ella claramente una princesa de pies a cabeza su rostro era sin ninguna falla en especial por el par de ojos violetas que lo capturaban con cada mirada que lo asían desvariar querer abrasarla y no soltarla nunca

-es extraño, lo que imagino si te veo, tengo una ilusión

-hora que, te tengo aquí…. te agarro, es un sueño

Otra ves lo hizo su deseo había podido con el y sin querer volver real su fantasía el la había abrasado por atrás y sin quererlo su cara había cambiado a una que ya no mostraba el amor de hermanos que se supone que siente sino a aquel que es de un hombre por una mujer y ella simplemente se dejaba abrasar por el sintiendo su aliento cerca de su cuello y como su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo

Euphie: lelouch no deberías abrasarme sin aviso (semi-ruborizada)

Lelouch: ¿Qué tiene de malo que abrase a mi querida hermana? (sonriendo)

Esto último lo dijo cerca de su cara casi sintiendo el ardor de esta sentía en ese momento un calor que solo el provocaba y que la asía estremecerse mientras estaba en sus brazos pero que no podía durar mucho ya que era peligroso que alguien se enterase de este tipo de conducta en el y en ella después de todo eran hermanos por parte de su padre pero hermanos al fin y al cabo y esto debían aguantarlo aunque no quisieran

-el deseo me consume es algo que, quema, domina mi cuerpo

-tenerte en mis brazos y así sentir que yo soy, solamente tuyo…

Pero el deseo ese cosquilleo que hacia que actuaran de esta forma que el no la soltara sino que deslizara sus manos sujetando las de ella y pegar mas su cuerpo para poder mantenerse en este momento de realidad y no caer en una de sus fantasías donde podía hacer todo lo que deseaba pero que sabia no estaba bien y que ella no lo alejara sino que le diera total libertad al actuar

Euphie: hermano no deberías abrasarme tanto (ruborizada)

Lelouch: no es algo que este mal ¿verdad? (con una sonrisa cómplice)

Euphie: bu…bueno no pero….alguna de tus novias podrían sentirse mal por ello (con un gesto de tristeza)

Lelouch: ¿novias? ¿De quien me hablas? (con cara de no comprender)

Euphie: (con cara seria) no te hagas el tonto se bien con cuantas chicas as estado últimamente

Esto último lo dijo con un toque de enojo y celos en su vos pero que a lelouch le ase volver su sonrisa para susurrarle al oído

Lelouch: no te preocupes…..yo soy solamente tuyo

Esto frase causa un impacto de felicidad en la joven princesa pero al instante desvía su mirada ya que sabia que por muy reales que estas fueran no eran correctas y que solo seria su imaginación ya que su hermano no podía pensar igual que ella solo era cariño nada mas

-acercarme a ti, y susurrarte que sonrías me ase tan feliz

-no se que será, ¿Por qué me siento así? Que deseo tenerte para mí

Ella siempre que lo veía muy estresado o preocupado sabía claramente que hacer para animarle y poder subirle el ánimo de una forma que solo ella conocía y que era más que infalible aunque algo peligrosa por la tentación que esta causaba en ella

Euphie: me han dicho que luces más guapo cuando sonríes (dándole una de sus habituales sonrisas)

Lelouch en ese instante estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos por lo que no se percato cuando euphie se le acerco y le susurro al oído regresándolo al mundo real

Lelouch: ¿de verdad te han dicho eso? (mientras le devolvía la sonrisa)

Euphie: algunas de las sirvientas no pueden callarse lo guapo que es el príncipe

Y quien no lo diría era la pregunta que a ella se hacia el era la personificación de lo que todas deseaban siempre con un atuendo digno de un príncipe con ojos de color lila que parecían ver através de cualquiera un cabello negro que siempre lucia perfecto y una vos que demostraba el porte y la personalidad calculadora y distante pero bueno y gentil que este poseía y sin bastar eso además era hábil, astuto, atractivo, inteligente mas de la mitad de las chicas que conocía estaban prendadas de su hermano y prácticamente toda la servidumbre lo idolatraba pero era solo ella la que podía devolverle la sonrisa y con eso sentirse llena de felicidad porque era ella la que lo conocía mejor que cualquiera solo ella y ninguna otra

Pero aun así no podía estar con el igual que las demás chicas que aunque estaban un corto tiempo con el antes de que las dejara por lo menos podían estar con el y saber lo que se siente ser la novia del príncipe mas codiciado del reino ya que ella era su hermana y eso siempre se interpondría en cualquier relación que se le pudiera ocurrir y que le permitiera volverse la única novia de este pero los celos ese sentimiento que nacía en ella cada ves que veía a una chica acercarse a su hermano para algo mas que amistad era algo que no toleraba

-ser tu esclava, no me importara cuanto quiero que me aprisiones

-pero se, no sucederá tu no, sientes igual….

Para ella el ser como las otras no seria algo malo muchas beses deseo haber nacido como una chica normal ya que aunque perdiera todos los beneficios de la realeza por lo menos tendría la posibilidad de estar con su hermano el cual era y siempre seria el único dueño de su corazón y ella seria su esclava única y exclusiva de el pero ella sabia o por lo menos creía que el no siente lo mismo y este pensamiento es el que mataba por dentro a lelouch cada ves que pensaba en los sentimientos de euphie por lo que ninguno optaba por confesarle sus sentimientos al otro ya que este no los correspondería como quieren

Euphie: eso sin duda…. (Cabizbaja)

Lelouch: ….no sucederá (igual que su hermana)

Ambos complementaban al otro pero no lo sabían y por esto el pensamiento de que sus sentimientos más allá de la hermandad fueran correspondidos era solo una mera ilusión

Lelouch: es una locura pensar así de euphie

Euphie: lelouch solo es cariñoso nada más

-que me tomes entre tus brazos quiero, seas todo para mi, sueño

-sentirte tocándome y luego, oírte, suspirando por mi

Se encontraban jugando ajedrez la especialidad de el y en lo que ella había demostrado ser una gran aprendiz pero lo que menos les interesaba ahora era el tablero sino el pensamiento de tener al otro abrasado solos en compañía mutua sin nadie mas en ese lugar si solo euphie le correspondiera los abrazos de igual forma sabría que ahí una esperanza algún indicio de que su amor era correspondido o si el no solo fuera algo cariñoso y mostrara claramente lo que desea para que ella pudiera corresponderle como quería pero sabían o creían que jamás podrían entregarse al otro como en sus sueños los cuales cada día torturaban mas a ambos y que no paraban ni un segundo de atormentarlos

Lelouch: Uf... (Suspirando) que problema

Euphie: que te sucede lelouch (preocupada)

Lelouch: eh…no nada importante euphie

Euphie: bien entiendo (dando un suspiro)

Lelouch: quizás a la que le ocurre algo es a ti

Euphie: eh no te preocupes….no tiene importancia

Lelouch: hmmmm ya veo….

Ambos dan un último suspiro el que contenía sus deseos y ansias de poder tocar al otro y poder sentirlo y luego poder volver a escuchar un suspiro sabiéndose dueños de este

-``hermano, despierta ¿he?´´

-``muy buenos días lelouch´´

-``muy buenos días euphie´´

Otra ves ella venia a despertarlo para así poder ver su rostro casi angelical al dormir era un placer del que ella se daba todas las mañanas ya que solo ella podía verlo así…tan tranquilo tan sereno aunque nunca llegaba cuando sus ansias por tenerla lo atormentaban en sueños ella sabia que algo le había molestado al dormir pero ignoraba el ser la fuente de esto y el todas las mañanas podía despertar con la visión de un verdadero ángel de cabellos rosa hermosos ojos violetas y su preciosa sonrisa en el rostro…sin duda algo que lo hacía empezar con el mejor animo en la mañana y a la ves empezar su desesperante rutina diaria y no poder seguir con los sueños que aunque irreales y abecés crueles eran mejores que la realidad donde no la tenia

-``siempre hemos estado juntos el me quiere…. solo como su hermana´´

-``por eso se que mi sueño no se cumplirá y mi deseo, será por siempre, mi secreto´´

Ella sabia bien que desde su nacimiento le avían marcado su destino y privado de la felicidad con la persona que mas amaba y con quien siempre Abia estado el que la quería cuidaba pero….solo como su hermana jamás como mujer así fue, era y seria por siempre

Euphie: es mi maldición lelouch

Cada ves que lo veía divagaba de forma mas discreta que su hermano pero que en su interior no podía controlar y aunque se propusiera enamorarse de alguien mas era imposible sus sueños eran mas fuertes pero solo eran eso sueños que no se harían realidad y lo que mas deseaba seria por siempre un secreto prohibido para el resto que debería llevarse asta la tumba

-``te quiero tanto euphie´´

-``será mi secreto lelouch´´

Lelouch: maldito sea el destino que me ha tocado vivir

El príncipe se cuestionaba por que su corazón solo podía clamarle por ella y no por ninguna otra que hubiera conocido

Euphie: esto es algo que me gustaría confesarte lelouch

Pero por mucho que quisiera hacerlo sabia bien que no debía era inmoral y si su hermano se enterase de ello se podría terminar alejando por siempre de su lado y eso es lo que menos deseaba por lo que no le quedaba mas que ser fuerte y guardárselo aunque con ello le doliese en el corazo y el alma

-el deseo nos consume es algo que, quema, domina mi cuerpo

-tenerte en mis brazos y así sentir que…

Cada día que pasaba su deseo crecía mas con sus intentos por ocultarlo pero terminaban acercándose mas y mas buscando lugares donde no pudieran ser vistos por nadie ni pudieran ser interrumpidos en el espacio que era exclusivo de ellos o en otro caso buscar una persona con la cual estar para poder intentar olvidarse del otro aunque fuera por un instante…pero esto nunca funcionaba ya que el sentimiento de estar lejos era solo un agregado a su desesperante deseo de estar con el otro de todo corazón lo cual no podían olvidar

Lelouch: (sentándose) Susaku no se molestara porque estés conmigo en este momento y además en mi cuarto

Euphie: pues yo debería decir eso de kallen y sharyl o esa chica del otro día como se llamaba c.c

Lelouch: c.c es solo un apodo ya que no le gusta su nombre al igual como a mi no me gusta ninguna de ellas

Euphie: ¿de verdad? (sin creerle mucho)

Lelouch: (con una sonrisa) ya te lo dije yo…..soy solo tuyo Euphie

Esto o dijo mirándola directo a los ojos asiendo que ambos se perdieran en la vista del otro pero este ultimo comentario ase que la princesa se de cuenta de la veracidad y deseos que llevaban esas palabras

Euphie: en ese caso yo (acercándose a el)

Ella se le acerca y en un susurro directo a la cara le dice

Euphie: Lelouch yo….

-``soy solo tuya´´

El no podía creer lo que avía escuchado ¿sus oídos no lo engañarían por el deseo? Bueno en ese instante fuera un error o no ya no tenía ninguna importancia en ese momento solo demostrarle a Euphie lo que era para el tenia importancia todo lo de la realeza o la hermandad avían abandonado su mente para poder entregarse al amor que tanto tiempo había guardado y ella aun no reaccionaba salvo por el gran rubor que ahora se encontraba en su rostro el cual denotaba que lo que había dicho era 100% verdad y que no lo había soñado ni imaginado por lo que en un movimiento la abrasa dejando de lado todo el teatro de las otras beses trasmitiéndole con el tacto el amor que había contenido por tanto tiempo y que ahora salía a flote sin ninguna restricción

-que me tomes entre tus brazos quiero, seas todo para mi sueño

-sentirte tocándome y luego, oírte suspirando por mi

El acerco su rostro al de ella capturando su mirada asiendo que solo pudiera verlo directo a los ojos y que de esta forma las palabras sobraran para el momento y con un leve rose de labios comenzaran a besarse con desesperación y amor que era lo que en ese los impulsaba a continuar con esto sin medir las consecuencias que podrían darse por esto y solo seguir compartiendo carisias y besos mientras el la llevaba asta su cama donde la recostó para colocarse enzima de esta y poder ver en su cara que a pesar de el temor que esta situación le producía era vencida por el deseo y pasión que surgía en el momento y que a el le dio la señal de seguir demostrándole su amor a ella asta que esta también fue participe de esto y al fin pudieron liberarse de las cadenas que por tanto tiempo los habían retenido y por fin poder escuchar al otro suspirando sabiéndose dueños de estos y de todas las otras sensaciones que causaban en su pareja

Euphie: Lelouch…dime esto… ¿esta bien?

Lelouch: (dándole una sonrisa cómplice a la ves que la besaba) pues….quien puede saberlo

Euphie: ummm…tienes razón (dándole otro beso)

Así fue como siguieron asta la mañana del otro día donde no sabían que les podía esperar pero las consecuencias poco les importarían ahora que avían estado con su ser amado lo demás había perdido importancia y si alguien se interpone pues…..después pensarían en ello ahora solo querían estar juntos en un momento y lugar alejados del resto de la gente y del mundo únicamente Lelouch y Euphie ya no como hermanos sino como hombre y mujer como los amantes que eran

FIN………


End file.
